


A Different First Meeting

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Frans Week, Meet-Cute, Slight Romantic moments, cute moments, flirty introductions, mention of toriel - Freeform, mentions of Papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Frans week is upon us people and this is my first submission. I wrote this as an incredibly cute first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: If you can believe it I'm one of the organizers of Frans week. I’m the one who advertised heavily everywhere and personally talked to many of the artists not so many fanfic writers because AO3 messaging feature was a bit of a hassle and I know most wouldn’t really go for it. I’ve been yelled at on here for giving awareness that this week was going so I decided to stop obviously. I’m not Toby Fox I don’t own Undertale. If you’re interested it’s still going and there no really time-limit on the prompts.

I walked forward out of the ruins. The wind blowing around my knees my fight with Toriel ended amicably. She told me not turn back that she would shut the door behind me and I understood her. Her posture and her actions are a woman in hiding something and the gentle goat monster was the kind of woman who kept her secrets close to the chest. Her hiding from the king of all monsters was something I can understand at least from her perspective. But I knew I can’t do just pretend like there is the world out there to explore. But it didn’t mean I had to hide with her forever and maybe she’ll be strong enough to confront her past.  So, on I went passed the ruins gate. With my hair straight down and tied up in a ribbon I found that matches my blue dress with purple stripes; I wasn't really dressed for the snow. As I walked into a slippery patch on the path but it’s not the first time I was underdressed for snow.  But it’s the first time I don’t even have a jacket to keep close to my chest. I’m in a dress made for a beautiful spring or summer. This dress was not made withstand the blustery winter complete with arctic winds! Winds that seem very random I've only been here a few moments but I’ve already felt winds that can be soft as a feather or hard enough to cut glass. I put one foot in front of the other make sure to take note of what’s going on in front of me. The giant but clearly dead trees that seem to be unmovable and as if the light couldn’t touch the ground. The trees themselves are too close together. Making me sigh sadly at my hopes were dashed away.

Until kind hoped to see these trees where I assume would be the possibility of a forest where I might be able to take shelter from the unrelenting cold weather. Instead, I saw as almost a barrier to a path I could take. I walked forward the wind the bushes that seemed to have eyes I know the signature of security camera but I was a bit too preoccupied with getting to the next town. To me warming up and make sure my dresses skirt doesn’t flare up were a bit more important then why would monsters need security camera.  How are they being powering them when they were in the middle of a forest? Those questions are best left to me when I'm warmed up by hot cocoa or something just like it. I regret drinking my spider cider earlier it might have broken the chill I have running through me right now. I see a giant log blocking my path I walk around it and keep walking that is until I hear a gigantic crack. I stop and look behind me, I can see from few feet away that the log has been smashed in half by a lot of force. I couldn’t see what did it but now I'm nervous. I pick up the pace. I can see in my peripheral vision someone is following me. But when I turn back I couldn’t see them.  I started almost running then I could see them in my peripheral vision. Then what it was gone I felt relieved. But it was short reprieve because whatever was following me was in front of me now. _Gosh Darn it, I’m making a run for it!_ Well, I would have if my feet would cooperate.

“HUMAN. DON’T YOU KNOW ITS RUDE TO LEAVE WITHOUT INTRODUCING YOURSELF? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND.” The voice was icier and colder than the wind and snow around us and the chill in my spine. I felt outright panic I want to run to, flee .to get out of here and beg Toriel to take me back into her home and never let me leave.

  I felt myself turn outside my own will and my put my arm out for the unknown monster who was covered in shadows. I couldn’t tell his features his height or anything all I know is my heart beating out of my chest. I was terrified and all I can think about is regretting my choice to leave the ruins. Almost impossible to believe it seems the monster gained color before my eyes and he only shook my hand once before he turned to kiss it like they used to in old movies. Though I felt no lips but teeth touch my hand. I had to giggle no one’s done that since I was in middle school so it was bit funny to see chivalry from a skeleton monster of all things. I took a good look we were eye level he was wearing sneaker and shorts I can see the shins bones. I’d imagine being a skeleton monster means that you don’t really get cold like the rest of us but why then is he wearing a giant fluffy blue coat. it was open with a white shirt. He had a smile on but his eye sockets there were lights acting like eyes because they follow my movement.

“Sorry miss I was having a bit of laugh sorry if I really scared you but let me introduce myself I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton one of the sentries for Snowdin forest. You are?”

“Frisk, just Frisk; a Lost human woman trying to head home.”

“How about this lovely Frisk I’ll help your pretty face through the path if you help me with something okay?”

“Give me the details and I’ll help if I can.” I look at him his smile wide and seeming genuine I smile and decide to listen can’t be that bad right?

 

With that, we started walking off towards meeting Papyrus while Sans lightly explain that his brother would love to meet a human and that if I play along. Do his puzzles and agree with him, he’s been feeling sad for the last few weeks. If I can do that, I can crash at his place and sleep on the sofa instead of finding a way to make 80 g to sleep at the inn tonight. He reassured me with a wink and a smile, that I was no real danger from Papyrus no matter how threatening he seems. He’s too much of a softie to be much of a threat.  He started rambling about how his brother was like it was cute. Something about the way Sans talked about his little brother, I felt like his opinions, the way he’s talking or something about him screams trustworthy. It was strange feeling but I just decided to let it slide with that though in mind I shook his hand said it a deal and that he’s sweet to try to make his brother happy. Sans face turned blue he told me to walk forward his brother will be up ahead.  He told me that he had a short cut to get there he walked in the opposite direction. I felt I would be okay for whatever is up ahead.


End file.
